


The Students of CLAMP High School and University, Along With One Teacher and One Acquaintance

by surrealmeme



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2016, fuukam, hokutoxtomoyo, seisub, touyuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: 2016 Yuletide fic for @lostlenore on Dreamwidth. Basically, Subaru is overworking himself on his doctorate and Seishirou pulls him away from his work. Oh, and on the side, Fuuma and tsundere Kamui go on foodie dates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostlenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlenore/gifts).



            “Subaru! You _need_ to sleep!”

            “Hokuto-chan… I need to finish my research; please just give me another hour.”

            “ _Subaru_ , just because you slept before 2 a.m. doesn’t mean you won’t be able to get your doctorate!”

            “The paper’s due in a week…” Subaru weakly protested.

            “Yeah, and you’re basically recognized as something of a genius.”

            “Hokuto-chan…”

            “See? You didn’t deny it. Now,” she commanded, “save that file, close your books, put your pen away, and _go the fuck to sleep._ ”

            Knowing that resistance was nothing but futile, Subaru reluctantly ceased his work. He was working to be a psychological therapist after deciding that becoming a forensic psychologist wasn’t right for him while completing his masters degree. Subaru was actually already permitted to practice as a very, very general therapist, but he needed a doctorate in order to be fully and completely licensed and be recognized as a psychologist. Subaru took his contacts out, tossed them in the trash bin, glad that he had opted for the disposable type, and climbed into his bed. _12:45 a.m.,_ the digital clock by his bed read, the blinking red numbers burning into his eyes. _That’s not too bad of a time to sleep, I guess,_ Subaru thought. He had been overworking himself more than usual recently and basically passed out whenever he properly lied down. So strong was Subaru’s exhaustion that he failed to hear the loud, despairing, all too familiar cry of _“Fuuuuuck!”_ coming from the apartment next door, in which a high school student by the name of Shirou Kamui resided.

            _Poor Kamui-kun,_ Hokuto thought, lightly shaking her head and chuckling. _I bet it’s math._

+++

            “Kamui-kun, you look terrible!” a young teenage girl exclaimed, her fair voice and face clouded with worry. “What happened? Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine, Kotori-chan,” Kamui said, quietly and in a sleepy tone of voice. “Just,” _yawn_ , “tired.”

            “You didn’t stay up late again, now did you, Kamui-kun,” Kotori lightly “scolded.” “You’re not getting enough sleep! You won’t be able to study if you’re so tired, so what’s the point of staying up that late? You should go home and sleep, Kamui-kun; I can make an excuse for you. Besides, the teachers’ll understand – they know how hard the coursework is.”

            Kamui gave his childhood friend a smile. “Thanks, Kotori-chan, but I’m meeting someone right after school.”

            Kotori smiled, for both the obvious reason and one less obvious reason. It concerned Kamui and one other, and both had absolutely no idea that Kotori knew. “Okay, then, Kamui-kun. See you in math!”

            “Yeah!” Kamui said, heading in the opposite direction.

            _Just wait ‘till I tell Naoko-chan about this,_ Kotori excitedly thought. _She’ll love it._

+++

            On the other side of campus, where all of the different college and university buildings were located, Sumeragi Hokuto entered her small classroom-slash-studio. She taught a fashion design undergrad class, only two periods a day, but the money she made from it was a very nice supplement to her part-time department store salary – she couldn’t possibly live off of her brother’s money and the family fortune, now could she.

            Hokuto smiled broadly when she caught sight of her favorite student and very, very, _very_ close friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. A designer and fashion enthusiast like herself, with a love of dressing up the person they loved most, the two, only a year and a half apart in age, just _clicked_. Fortunately, Tomoyo had come into the class early, so the two had some time to chat.

            “Hokuto!”

            “Tomoyo!” They had even dropped the use of honorifics.

            “How is Subaru-san doing? I saw him at this restaurant with a quite handsome man in a suit the other day. Was that the “Sei-chan” you’ve been telling me about, Hokuto?” Tomoyo asked, a touch of mischievous flee in her voice.

            “Why yes indeed,” Hokuto responded. “Subaru is just _so in love_ with him – it’s adorable to watch. He gets flustered so easily.”

            “But Hokuto, didn’t you say that you weren’t quite sure as to Sakurazuka-san’s intentions?” Tomoyo asked, her voice now serious. From the much she had heard and the little she had seen, Sumeragi Subaru seemed to be extremely kind, supporting, and trusting to a fault, not to mention his naïveté in levels dangerous in a twenty-five year old adult, especially one as pretty as him.

            “Yeah, I did,” Hokuto responded. “And I didn’t read him wrong – there’s something about him that he’s not telling, and I don’t like it one bit – _but!_ ” Hokuto jabbed her brightly manicured finger into the air, “he loves my brother in his own strange, possessive, somewhat twisted way, and because of that possessiveness, he’d never allow anyone to hurt Subaru. _Never_. So, I’m willing to overlook those dark, shady parts of him, as long as it means that Subaru will be safe and happy,” Hokuto finished, a smile slowly making its way onto her face. Of course, the question still hung in the air – _But what if_ he _hurts Subaru?_ – but no matter how inevitable that question could become, they could avoid it for another day. And another, and another, and another.

            “Now, Tomoyo, tell me more about this Touya-san and Yukito-san you know…”

+++

            “ ‘S just ‘cause I’m broke and I hear the food’s good, alright?!” a small, fiery teenage boy protested, flustered, as he hurried to keep up with his taller companion’s much longer strides.

            “Alright,” the other good-naturedly said, chuckling at the shorter boy’s attitude which was aptly described by Hokuto as “the perfect tsundere.”

            “Anyway, Kamui, do you want the first set or the third – the second’s disappointing, honestly,” Fuuma asked. These two had dropped the honorifics as well. Of course, that didn’t really mean anything, _right, Kamui?_ Or so he liked to think. _It’s supposedly a coping technique_ , Kotori had told her friend.

            “Kamui, they only give us an hour and a half to eat, and that’s starting the second you sit down; there’s  waiter already waiting there – you gotta know what to order,” Fuuma urged.

            “Uh, the one with the chicken you were talking about,” Kamui decided.

            “Sure.”

            Fuuma and Kamui walked the rest of the way to the subway station in silence, their bookbags occasionally bumping against each other. Once on the train, Fuuma gave his seat to Kamui when he realized there were none left for the small, strangely violet-eyed boy. Kamui immediately sat down, muttered a small “ _Thanks,”_ then grabbed his phone from his pocket and unwrapped the earbuds twined around the device. Kamui shoved them into his ears and quickly turned the music on, clearly trying to avoid conversation with Fuuma. The ignored teenager internally laughed, knowing Kamui well enough to easily attribute his brashness to embarrassment and affection. _I mean, there’s no way in hell he’ll actually say we’re dating, but he knows we are,_ Fuuma confidently said in his mind. _He goes with me to eat all over Tokyo every Saturday – from what I’ve heard from Kotori-chan, he tells the sister of his tutor quite a lot. Apparently, she’s the approachable cool aunt type. What a cute little tsundere you are, Kamui._

+++

            Someone firmly knocked on the door of Subaru and Hokuto’s shared apartment. The latter was currently out with her close friend – _Daidouji-something, I think her name was?_ Subaru thought – so Subaru quickly caped and stuck his pen in one of his research books in lieu of a proper bookmark, like a random unused tissue.

            _“Coming!”_ Subaru tiredly called as he shuffled to the door in a pair of outlandish house slippers, made by none other than his sweet sister. They _were_ unbeatably warm, fluffy, and comfortable, though…

            Subaru opened the door clutching a lukewarm mug of coffee, despite the fact that it was 12:37 p.m. – _“Data analysis is the worst, okay?”_ he had desperately tried to explain to Hokuto.

            “Hello, Subaru-kun.”

            _“Ah?_ Seishirou-san? What are you doing here?” Subaru incredulously asked.

            “I’m here to see my beloved, of course! You aren’t telling me to leave, Subaru-kun? I’m so hurt,” Seishirou responded in his normal over-dramatic fashion.

            “What? No, of course I don’t want you to leave, Seishirou-san!” Subaru instantly cried, as normal. “I just thought you were supposed to be working on that case.”

            “Oh, I am supposed to be doing that – I’m meant to be meeting some assistant that’s getting transferred to my team right now,” Seishirou nonchalantly said.

            “You really shouldn’t leave them waiting or use them as coffee interns, Seishirou-san…”

            Seishirou simply chuckled and turned the conversation to Subaru.

            “ _Now_ , Subaru-kun,” he said in mock disapproval. “Old sweatpants, random t-shirt, dark circles, reading glasses, and cold coffee?”

            “I have a big paper due…” Subaru muttered, used to being told off for his lack of self-care. “Do you want something to drink?” he asked in feeble hopes of moving on from his study habits.

            “Actually, I’d like to see this paper you must be working so hard on, Subaru-kun,” Seishirou said, with an underlying intention, merely the existence of which Subaru was aware of; just _what_ that intention was was completely unknown.

            “Uh, sure, Seishirou-san,” Subaru said and began to walk down the hallway to his room. It was very neat and sparse, with the exception of his large desk, which contained a laptop, a monitor, keyboard, mouse, some office supplies and stationary, and huge mountains of papers, notes, and books. There were three empty mugs  on the desk, the clear glass offering no obscuration of the coffee stains within. Seishirou made his way to Subaru’s desk, his clean, high-class, polished attire completely at odds with the hectic mess characteristic of a student. Seishirou picked up one of the mugs with graceful fingers that often held an expensive fountain pen while taking extensive notes for his prosecutions. He turned the mug over in his hands and regarded it with a disdainful eye.

            “The papers are to be expected,” Seishirou said, placing the mug back on the desk. “But really, Subaru-kun, _three_ mugs? I’m sure Hokuto would rather wash them for you than let them fester on your desk.”

            “I know, and she has been,” Subaru sheepishly said. “But that’s exactly why – I kept making extra work for her and always forgot to do it myself, and I’m constantly refilling them, so I just decided to reuse them without washing them. It’s the same coffee, anyway,” Subaru finished.

            Seishirou gazed at him and Subaru felt the piercing amber eyes analyzing him. Finally, Seishirou said,

            “I’m taking you out this evening. I’ll pick you up at,” Seishirou glanced down at his elegant Rolex, “6:30 tonight, Subaru-kun. It’s that French restaurant around forty minutes from  here – Hokuto-chan will know it, and I’m sure she’ll take delight in picking out your clothes.”

            Subaru awkwardly gave his thanks to Seishirou after trying to modestly turn down the offer to no avail. _It sounds so much like a –_

“Consider it a date, Subaru-kun,” Seishirou said as he exited the apartment.

             

**Author's Note:**

> So, I merged your Tokyo Babylon and X prompts together -- I couldn't pass up either one but definitely didn't have time for both. I only used the first two bullet points for the Tokyo Babylon one though, or else it just wouldn't fit with the X prompt. Hope the fic is to your liking!


End file.
